


If I Could Tell Him

by Eagel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coach - Freeform, Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, relationship, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagel/pseuds/Eagel
Summary: Dear Tangdoms, I want to tell you I love you, because I can. Unlike Ukai with Takeda.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	If I Could Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tangdoms](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tangdoms).

> I am utterly in love with DEH, I hope you like this UkaTake fic based on the song, If I Could Tell Her.

Ukai smothered his cigarette, tossing it into the trashcan before returning to the hotel. The club has already fallen asleep, they lost Nationals, but they played great. He reached his room, noticing Takeda who was standing at the balcony, looking out to the sky. The city lights overpowered the stars, it was a contrast to Miyagi’s sky.

“Sensei, it’s late,” Ukai calls out to him, noticing Takeda jump slightly at his comment. “Sorry, I was just thinking,” he exhales, a bitter smile hanging at the corner of his mouth. “About what?” Ukai asked, joining Takeda to rest his elbows on the cold railing.

“About them,” Ukai gazed at him, a hint of sadness lingering in Takeda’s eyes. “I barely knew about volleyball from the start, but this journey with them, is one I will miss,” he grips on his shirt's long sleeves, sighing. “My colleagues, they think I’m trying too hard at something that I’m not familiar with,” Ukai listens quietly, but Takeda lifts his head swiftly and said with a bright smile, “Even if it’s difficult, this was worth it.”

Ukai smirks, turning his head to look at the road where cars pass by occasionally. “It’s far from over.” Yes, the irreplaceable third years are graduating soon, but they still have a long road ahead of them. Though it must be hard for the second and first years, Ukai knows by observing them, they’ve formed a really close bond.

“And, about your colleagues,” Ukai inhaled, hesitating before continuing. "They think you are awesome,” Although he knows Takeda needs more appreciation, and how much he means to the whole team, and to him. But, somehow, he couldn’t tell him. "They think I‘m awesome? My colleagues?” Takeda laughs softly in disbelief, his hands rise to his face as he exhaled to warm them up. “Yeah,” Ukai breathes, he felt his face heats up, his heart races in nervousness. “How?” Takeda turns his head, frowning with a bitter smile. He stares at Ukai who was scratching his nape with parted lips, but no words came out, yet.

"Well, they said,” he speaks shakily, here goes nothing. "There's nothing like your smile, sort of sincere and perfect,” That didn’t sound so bad, he didn’t think he had let anything slip. Takeda smiles gently, he seems to be listening closely, great. ukase had been dying to get this message across, but he felt too embarrassed to do it personally. "You never knew how wonderful that smile could make someone feel,” Ukai spoke as he saw Takeda's expression. His mind quickly slams on a brake and stood straight up before correcting himself, “I-I mean, to the students and your colleagues. Never mind I-" He waves his hand, feeling the cold air piercing at his oesophagus when he sucks in the cold air through his mouth. Takeda chuckles silently, but he hasn't advert his gaze.

“And they knew, whenever you get bored you scribble stars in a diary you kept,” he continues with a quieter tone. He caught a glance on Takeda’s diary once when he passed by Takeda's seat in the office, the page that was opened was filled with simple stars to constellations, doodles of his favourite food, and lines of his favourite songs. Unconsciously, he was looming over Takeda’s table and smiling to himself. Takeda raises his brow, his eyes widen slightly behind his black-rimmed glasses while his cheeks flushed.

“And they noticed, that you still leave nice comments in the student’s notes since the first day of your work,” through small talks with the club members, he learned that Takeda always left encouraging words and small tips for his students. That was one of the reasons he was popular among the students. Takeda noticed that he was staring, he snaps back into reality and turned his head to look at the building in front of the small, tiny hotel they were staying at temporarily.

“But they kept it all inside their head,” Ukai chuckles, that part also included himself, he couldn't tell him everything he saw. "What they saw, they left unsaid," Takeda looked down at his arms, he bit the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from smiling too much. He definitely felt bad, even hurt, when he overheard his colleagues's conversations about him. But looking at where he is, where the students are, he knows that he was doing the right thing.

"They'd always say, if I could tell him, how amazing a person Takeda-sensei is," Ukai smirks at him, he met Takeda's surprised face before shaking his head, he groans as he hid his face behind his hands. "A-anyway, you are an amazing teacher. Uh," he slides his hand down, pulling his face muscles. The air falls silent, a car zooms by, they listen to the noises of the city, something they might not hear for months after they return home tomorrow. "Did they say anything else?" Takeda speaks again, startling Ukai. "A-About you?" Ukai asks, his mind went blank and he froze. "N-never mind I don't really mind anyways heheh-" Flustered, Takeda tensed his shoulders, he pulls his hands to his chest, stuttering and laughing nervously as he turns around to enter his room. But Ukai stands in front of him, Takeda halts before bumping into him, Ukai muttered a barely audible apology and ruffled his blond hair, even tugging on it. "No, no, no just, they said so many things, I'm just, I'm trying to remember the best ones so, um," Ukai cleared his throat and composed himself, his hands dug deeper into the pockets of his jackets as he stretches his tense arms. Takeda fidgets and took a few steps back, smiling at Ukai who was extremely agitated for some reason.

"They thought you looked really, er- It looked really cool when you were so dedicated to volleyball," His heart skipped a beat when he almost slipped, his chest was warm as he felt his heart pounds against it. "They did?" Takeda giggles, that didn't help at all. Ukai clenched his fists in his pockets, which felt uncomfortably sweaty. He gathers his courage to speak again as he stretches his fingers.

"And they wondered how you sang, like all the rest of the world isn't there," On their trips to tournaments, to Tokyo, back to their home. Takeda would start humming songs, or even sing at some point during the ride. No matter the team is awake or asleep, he sang along with the cheesy love songs on the radio, not minding what they think of him. Ukai loved his voice. Sometimes he'd mess up the lyrics, when Ukai laughs, he'd laugh too. Ukai found him adorable. Ukai meets Takeda's eyes, which had a sudden change of feelings, but Ukai couldn't quite catch it.

"And though they wanted to, they couldn't talk to you," Ukai spoke in a genuine tone, Takeda could hear the helplessness in his words, as if someone really wanted to say something to him, yet they couldn't find a way. "But they would always say, if I could tell him, how he's everything to me."

There he goes.

He didn't know whether his heart stopped beating or that he can't feel his rapid heartbeats at all. Takeda blushes, and Ukai felt his face burn, they couldn't look away, they stared while waiting for the other to speak.

Ukai inhales silently, shifting in his jacket, "But we're a million worlds apart, and I don't know how I would even start," Ukai smiles and hangs his head down, Takeda felt his heart at his throat, blocking out the words he wanted to say. Ukai's hand slips out from his pockets as he looks at Takeda again.

"What do you do when there's this great divide? When the distance is too wide?" He was shaking, his hand trembles, but he didn't want to give up, he already let his words slip, why not go further? He'd never keep this up anyway.

"And how do you say, I love you?"

It felt like throwing a boulder off your shoulder off a cliff, but the weight lingers at your feet.

Ukai waits for Takeda's response, although he himself doesn't know the answer to that.

"Ukai-kun," Takeda says, almost a whisper. He didn't meet Ukai's eyes, he only stared at the ground, "Y-Yeah?" Ukai answers, a mix of fear, anxiety and expectation. Takeda clutches at his chest, his eyes were squeezed shut tightly. He bowed as he forced his voice out, "I- I love you!" Ukai's face was blank, he hears his heartbeats in his ears, his mouth gapes. Takeda stood up straight with stars in his eyes, and he grins behind his glasses.

He let out a yelp when Ukai pulled him into a tight hug, he giggled as he returned the embrace, burying his face in Ukai's shoulder and taking in his scent. Ukai sighs, he felt like he was able to breathe again, he held Takeda's body, which felt frail in his arms.

"Hearing a confession from you was really something," Takeda spoke, Ukai adjusted his position, pulling away from the hug to look Takeda in his eyes, but he hooks his fingers together when his arms were around Takeda's waist. "Did you know?" Ukai says, he felt embarrassed, but he was incredibly happy. "First of all, you are the only that knows that book is my diary, who would even care about that book? They probably thought I was writing teaching notes for my lessons. Second, I only sang publicly during our bus rides, never in front of my colleagues, they wouldn't have known." With each sentence, Ukai grew more flustered, Takeda thought that it was hilarious, to see someone he had admired, someone who was so charming to him, to hide his face by pulling him into another hug.

"I wasn't careful enough," Ukai says again, Takeda only smiled and brushed his palms against Ukai's toned back. "I'm glad you weren't. To confess behind my colleagues' name, very clever, Ukai-kun," Takeda giggles as he hears Ukai huffs out a laugh. "Let's head inside, it's late, and," Ukai pulls away once more, his smile was relaxed, in his eyes, Takeda was all he sees. "We are going home tomorrow," in a deep quiet voice, Ukai says so gently. "Yeah," Takeda smiles, his sleepiness was getting to him.

They have a lot to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
